


University!AU Misssteps

by UmbralJxrk



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: AU, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralJxrk/pseuds/UmbralJxrk
Summary: University!AU. Mevolent and Serpine are both second semester students, with Mevolent studying political sciences and Serpine IT. Both of them are involved in all sorts of dramas with Mevolent having turned his school assigned club into a cult and Serpine having three boyfriends at once: Mevolent, Baron Vengeous and his arch-nemisis' twin-brother, Vile.





	University!AU Misssteps

The strong hand closing around his throat took Nefarian Serpine by surprise when Mevolent shoved him against the nearest wall with ease, forcing the younger student on his tiptoes.  
"You did it again, didn't you?", the taller male muttered, his eyes an icy abyss. "You were sleeping around again. And here I thought you had already fucked your way through the school once before."  
"There are always the first semesters-!" His cheekiness earned Nefarian a tightened hold around his neck, with slender fingers scrambling desperately at Mevolents wrist.  
"Is this a laughing matter to you, Nefarian? My reputation has to remain spotless and your shenanigans are getting in the way. My fondness for you...." The hold loosened and Serpine was lowered enough for his heels to touch the wooden floor of the cults building with a soft 'click'. Greedily, he sucked the air into his lungs. "...is getting in the way of my future career as a politician." Mevolent finally let go. "Don't make me choose."  
"I understand your concerns..." Serpine gasped, rubbing his aching throat. Oh, that would certainly leave a bruise."Thing is, I have not been sleeping around in a while. Beside my assignments for the university and splitting my affections between the three of you, I wouldn't have the time to sleep around even if I wanted to."

Mevolent rose a brow at the statement, yet remained silent, calculating. Serpine's brows furrowed. "Which leaves the question: what provoked this unjustified outburst of yours? Who black mouthed me this time?" Their gazes meet, and the angry glimmer within Nefarian's emerald eyes was hard to miss.  
After a moment of silence, Mevolent finally answered. "Larrikin."  
"Oh?" Nefarian grimaced. "Do explain to me how exactly the ramblings of a class clown would affect your precious reputation?"  
"I punched him in the face."  
The other blinked in surprise at the statement before he finally burst into laughter.

"This is not funny, Nefarian!" Once again the smaller found himself pinned against the wall, this time with Mevolent's elbows to either side of his head, trapping him."Events like these...", he trailed off. "News and gossip travels fast. You know that."  
"Oh, I'm aware. But quite frankly, I find such an action be rather flattering." He grinned up to the taller, gently running his hand over his cheek. "I'm feeling quite loved right now, to be honest." Nefarian chuckled as he leaned in for a kiss, only to yelp as Mevolent bit down on his lip. Long fingers buried themselves in his raven hair and pulled Serpine's head back, exposing his throat.  
"Mev?"  
"Shut up and listen for once." The older students lips had curled up the a snarl. Once again, he bit down, this time sinking his teeth into the others neck. Serpine groaned, but made no attempt to push him away. "This irksome spot on my reputation, my credibility, it's your fault." His breath was hot on Nefarian's skin, sending pleasant shivers up his back. "You have no idea what you are doing to me. I can't think clearly when you are involved. You are making me feel. More intensely than I ever did before. Anger. Lust. Envy."  
"Love?" Nefarians voice was barely above a whisper.  
"Unfortunately." Mevolents canines found the smaller's ear loop and pierced them, drawing a lovely hiss out of the him. "Only you can bring out the savage in me like this.".  
He caught Serpine's chin in his hand and forced him to look at him, forehead pressed against forehead. His voice was a low guttural growl. "Let me show you just what you are doing to me, my little devil."


End file.
